A mirror to a parallel world
by black7kunoichi
Summary: "I'm right here." The voice rang again, sounding a bit annoyed but nevertheless, it had a bit of mischief laced in its tone. Her brown eyes roamed towards the mirror and right then and there, an ear-shattering scream escaped her lungs as her widened eyes took in the figure of a male looking at her from the mirror. NALU Modern AU - Oneshot


**Hi guys,**

**I've been reading a few fanfics from other writers and I've been hugely impressed with how the plots have been written. There's this current one that I'm reading – it's very beautiful. I highly recommend it! It's called Fake Smile by Always NaruIno. It's an absolute masterpiece. It really depicts the characters and feelings well. I'm still reading it but it's awesome!**

**I've had this idea for a while after reading a fictional book some years ago. Thinking to create a storyline with so much energy and feelings, so here is the end product. **

**Disclaimer: All rights are owned by their respective owners – that is, the owner of Fairy Tail and the author of this story.**

**Please enjoy this story!**

* * *

_Her dreams were always the same ever since she turned seven. It started and ended the same way. It was the same dream that repeated itself up until she turned eighteen. She would be standing in the middle of a large compound. Looking around. Searching for something. Anything. She'd walk around for a bit. Perhaps to take a few steps._

_Then a voice called her name. She would turn around and see a figure. Without a beat, her eyesight suddenly became blurry with tears. She was crying? Her mouth opened automatically in a relieved smile._

_"Natsu…"_

* * *

"Please be careful with the house, Lucy. It means a lot to me." Her mum called out from the other room.

Lucy Heartfilia kicked the door close before throwing her bags on the floor with her suitcases. The dusty room seemed like it was used for another century and the obvious spider webs everywhere told their silent tale. Her dad had recently moved to another place for his job and now, it was Magnolia. There was a bed that looked like it could fit two people, a couple of furniture was placed here and there but the room was large enough to be another living room.

Making her way to the bed and sitting on the mattress with a slight bounce, her eyes hovered the walls and ceilings of the room. It was bland. A hint of dark red wood escaped the peeling wallpaper. Finally, her eyes landed on a huge mirror that was covered pathetically with a cloth. The rims of the mirror escaped partially, exposing the gold trimmings that glistened in the slight sunlight from her windows. A mirror that was large enough to reach from a few feet above her head, right down to the bottom of the floor. Wide enough to fit two people.

"Interesting…" Her mouth spoke softly, getting off the bed and walking towards the mirror, the blonde girl pulled the sheet off and stared at the furniture. Sitting down on the wooden floor, her brown eyes blinked at her reflection. Nothing seemed to look out of place. Tilting her head one way, and then tilting it the other way, a small laugh bubbled to her throat and she shook her head, wondering why she felt skeptical about the mirror.

"Lucy? Dinner's ready!" A woman's' voice wafted through the floorboard and the girl took one more look before standing up, straightening her clothes and making her way downstairs.

"Coming."

Just barely missing the slight movement in her mirror. A figure also turning towards the mirror and eyes widened with surprise.

* * *

It started off with the voices. In the middle of the night, Lucy could hear the voices in her room. The door was locked and the windows was shut so she knew that it didn't come from outside. Building courage within her, the blonde hastily reached to her bedside table to click the night light on. Nothing. After examining the room thoroughly, her tired hands reached towards the night light again but the voices returned. It was muffled.

"Who are you?" Her voice sounded forced and scared. It shook like the rest of her bones and nerves. The voices stopped. Silence filled the room once more and the blonde girl ran a tired hand through her bed hair. All she needed was sleep. Ignoring her fears, her hand switched the night light off, pulled the covers and dozed off.

Until the voice of a male laughter rang faintly in the room.

* * *

"This stupid uniform… and the stupid work…" Lucy groaned, kicking her door shut and throwing her school bag to the chair beside her study desk. Walking towards the bed, spinning around and falling back on the soft mattress. It had been a full two weeks since the move and her adjustment to the new place was still confusing. Her eyes closed into her thoughts.

"School?" A voice asked and the blonde let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah…"

"It can't be that bad." A male voice said suddenly, sounding almost pitiful to the blonde. Lucy dared not to raise her head as she thought of the amount of school work that was stored away in her bag for her brain to sizzle through soon. An instant feeling of pure shivers ran down her spine.

"Oh trust me. It's that bad." She replied with a matter-of-fact tone. A few seconds passed until her eyes snapped opened. Sudden realization dawned onto the blonde girl that sat up suddenly, with fear swirling in her veins. Her brown eyes darted around the room. The sudden thought of talking with an unknown thing forced the girl to push herself on the bed and tug at the covers for protection. Grabbing onto the closest thing and holding it tightly like a weapon.

"Whose there?!" Her voice sounded demanding.

"I'm right here." The voice rang again, sounding a bit annoyed but nevertheless, it had a bit of mischief laced in its tone. Her brown eyes roamed towards the mirror and right then and there, an ear-shattering scream escaped her lungs as her widened eyes took in the figure of a male looking at her from the mirror.

* * *

"Your face looked funny!" The male guffawed as he slapped his knees. Lucy just stared silently with her mouth gaping. A failed attempt of throwing her cushion to the mirror laid beside the furniture. His laughter died down and he smiled at her.

"Thanks for that. I haven't had this much fun in a while." The blonde girl observed him before peeling the covers off and making a steady walk to her mirror. Standing in front of the furniture, her brown eyes examined the teen before her. Considering his attire, it seemed like it was from the war era. Traditional Japanese clothes with the long robes and the armory on his shoulders. A sword holster was fastened around his hips. He wore a dark-red kimono with a black obi sash.

"You've got to be kidding me. Now I'm seeing things?" She slapped her face repeatedly. Eyes closed and eyebrows knitted together. "Get it together. Get your act together…" the girl murmured to herself. Her hand reached up and pinched herself.

"You know… you look really weird doing that, Luce." The male from her mirror said softly. Her self-encouraging ministrations stopped abruptly.

"How do you know my name?" She watched as the pink-haired male rub the back of his neck thoughtfully before looking hesitantly to her,

"I heard a woman call out your name this morning. My apologies."

"No. It's okay." Was she really talking to someone through her mirror? Was she really losing her mind? Maybe it's from the stress from moving and school and-

"Lord Dragneel, the council requires your presence at the second consecutive meeting." Another voice broke the two from their conversation. In which the blonde girl watched as the pink-haired male turned abruptly with his hands clasped behind him. Lucy watched his hand signal for her to be quiet.

"Received. I'll be out in a few minutes. Please inform the generals about the meeting and set up the chariots for each party. I expect this to be done before I step out." Lucy felt her heart throb. His voice sounded different. It sounded much colder. A bit more authoritive. With more power. As the male bided his dismissal, the pink-haired male turned around and offered an apologetic smile,

"Sorry about that, Luce. It seems I've got my hands full today." He said, looking at her. The blonde girl nodded almost mutely before stepping towards the mirror, surprising the male who blinked rapidly at her actions. A figure suddenly appeared in her mind and her heart throbbed again.

"Your name. I want your name." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you not know who I am?" She shook her head in response.

"Based off your clothes and the way your room is designed behind you, the way you talk, I sense that we are from different times. You're probably from the warring period. 19th century or so. I'm not sure." Lucy replied, "But I'm from the 21st century."

"From another timeline?" His voice sounded hesitant. A bit strained.

"Yes."

"How is that possible? Surely there must be some kind of explanation of how the past and present can be connected simultaneously."

"I don't know." Her eyes looked down momentarily before rising again to meet his dark-olive eyes that stared at her questioningly. She needed to know why this was happening. Why now.

"Lord Dragneel?" A voice came from the back of him and he only looked at her before taking a step forward and leaning down towards her. It must've been her imagination but it felt like he was really in front of her. His mouth opened slightly, exposing the white fangs beneath his lips.

"Will you wait for me, Luce?" A blush made its way up to her face and her mouth dropped in sudden shock. His voice was low in a hush tone.

"Y-you moron. W-What are you saying-?"

"Will you wait for me until I return? I want to keep talking with you. I want to know more about you. Will you wait for me?" She nodded slowly and his face broke into a grin.

"Please wait for me." He turned his head slightly to the side and said something to the male who waited outside his quarters before turning to the mirror that reflected the blonde. Tugging another robe on and giving the blonde another smile.

"I won't take long." He turned swiftly before making his way towards the sliding door of his quarters. From there, Lucy could see the dark red wood that structured his room. The broad designs decorating the ceilings and the vast variety of weapons dotted the walls. Scrolls sat numerously on the floor and robes were thrown hastily to the side of his bed. As the sound of the door sliding open reached her ears, Lucy watched as the pink-haired turned with a charming smile plastered on his face. A smile that hammered her pounding heart.

"My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

It had been a month since she last talked with Natsu. Every day, she would check her mirror occasionally. Checking whether he would have left a sign of his return but nothing turned up. Sitting at her desk attempting to do her schoolwork, the blonde abruptly slumped against the table boredly. Just thinking about him. After revealing his name to her, the dreams made little sense. The male that stood in the large compound was him all along. But it didn't answer why they would be standing in the middle of a golden field. Nor the sign that was on her hand. It made no sense-

"Luce?" A voice called hesitantly and her eyes snapped to her mirror. Jumping from her bed, the blonde made her way to the furniture before sitting down on the floorboard.

"You're back." She said happily. The male nodded and also sat down formally in front of her.

"How was your journey?" She giggled a bit when his face turned sour. He folded his arms stubbornly and looked away,

"It could've been better if my stupid advisor didn't have to flirt with my attendants. Really. Those two have no sense of privacy." As Natsu babbled on, there was a strange tug in her heart and she watched him describe the journey with his hands. She really was happy that he returned to her. Just like he said he would.

"I'm glad you're back." She said suddenly. "I missed you." The pinkette broke out in a broad smile,

"I missed you too, Luce."

* * *

To say the least, Lucy felt that she was starting to fall for the pink-haired male. His smiles. His sincerity. His endless joy whenever he talked with her. It was something that she'd never want it to change. She had told him all about the world where she currently lived in, including the fast life with transportation, the change of buildings and her love for the stars and constellations. In response, he had told her about the people around him, fueling the jealousy within her. He told about the latest affairs with his advisory librarian and one of his generals. He told the latest about the secrets that circled the palace. It came to her understanding that he was a prince – which he reminded her that he didn't like being in such a position. She only laughed at his childish antics.

Her birthday was today but she only wanted to spend it with the pinkette. Not that he'd know but she wouldn't let it be any other way. Her parents had left their gifts for her that morning before she had awaken, and she thanked them profusely when she greeted them for breakfast. After arriving from school, she changed quickly and met Natsu, who had just arrived also from another extensive meeting with the elders. They were currently talking about his latest meetings with all his generals.

"I'll be leaving tonight. Apparently, Erza wanted to discuss the shortfalls of the strawberry market. I swear, that woman…anything to do with strawberries…utterly ridiculous…..unbelievable requests." He said with a roll of his eyes. Her heart stopped. Tonight?

"How long will you be gone?" The sadness was laced in her tone and he seemed to notice.

"For two days. Erza's complex is quite far. It's the furthest from the rest of the other generals." He replied, "Is there something wrong?" What was wrong with her? Surely she's not being so petty just because he was just doing his role as a prince.

"Lucy?" His voice cut through her thoughts.

"Oh? Its nothing-"

"Lord Dragneel, the escorting party is ready amongst with the other generals. Please prepare yourself for the journey. Everyone will wait for you in the Eastern courtyard." Another voice came from outside his quarters and the pink-haired male groaned before answering the attendant.

Watching Natsu throw on his outerwear, another robe and proceed with his amour burned into Lucy's memory. She watched silently as he tied the last strings before walking towards the mirror where she stood. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" She shook her head stubbornly. No. He needed to lead his people more than just sit around with her for her birthday. A forced smile climbed to her cheeks.

"You look ridiculous." She wheezed. His face broke into a sheepish groan. The blonde giggled at his childish antic before she smiled warmly,

"Come back soon." _to me_. Her heart throbbed. The heat in her cheeks settling warmly and it made her body feel hot. The pinkette blinked before offering a wide grin,

"Of course." With a last wave, he stepped out of his quarters and slid the paper doors shut until the glass faded until it mirrored her reflection. She looked utterly pathetic. Just sitting there waiting for a miracle to happen.

Dinner tasted bland. Her birthday cake tasted like simple gelatin. Grateful for her busy parents to make time to celebrate such an occasion with her, the blonde's mind couldn't help but wander to the mirror that sat lonesome in her room. Dinner lasted for a couple more minutes before everything was packed away. Closing the door behind her, the blonde girl brought two slices of her cake on a plate to her room. One for herself and another for _him. _

"Just in case I get hungry." She replied, when her mum checked on her once more that night. With a smile, the door closed and Lucy switched the night light on before switching the room light off. The padding of footsteps made their way towards the mirror and stood there silently with the plate in her hands. Her brown eyes searched for a change of color in the glass but nothing happened. The only change was the way her face would blink hopefully to see at least a glimpse of his quarters or him.

"Natsu?" She called softly, knowing he wouldn't respond. She turned her heels and made her way towards the bed, cocooning herself in the blankets and taking regretful bites from her cake. The tears dripped down her face and she quickly wiped them away with the fabric of the blankets, wondering why it was so difficult to swallow the sweet delicacy.

*_A few hours later*_

A sound of knocking came from the mirror, stirring the blonde woman awake. Eyes puffy and red from her cries and her hair disheveled from turning numerously during the night. Her tired brown eyes raised from the pillows and looked towards the mirror where the pink-haired male stood, holding a lamp in his hands.

"N-Natsu?" Without another thought, she rolled off her bed and wrapped the blankets around her figure securely. He looked frantic, with obvious sweat beads rolling down his face,

"Sorry to wake you up, princess." A small smile made its way over to her face. He always called her that. She didn't understand when he started calling her that.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" He nodded before indicating for the girl to sit before commencing the action himself.

"Natsu. Please, you're scaring me. Is everything okay?" He nodded once more before reaching in his robe and removing a hair piece that was ornamented in all sorts of jewelry. The tips hanging down from its main piece was decorated with gold.

"Happy birthday, princess." He said softly, showing the piece of jewelry to her. Eyes filled with tears and she let out a shaking but breathy laugh. He smiled at her with so much care. Wanting to reach out and take it, her hands paused momentarily at the edge of the mirror. A sad look suddenly floated to her face and her hands dropped slowly to her side.

"Thank you Natsu. It's beautiful." She looked up with a forced smile. He also had a dark look on his face as well, his hand still outstretched to give the piece of jewelry to her. He had bought her a gift that couldn't be exchanged. Wanting to steer the situation to another topic, the blonde girl straightened up and offered a laugh,

"How did you know it was my birthday? Mavis, I don't even remember telling you." She said, running a shaky hand through her bed hair. She looked like a horrid mess at that time of the night.

"The woman that looks like you. I watched her sneak gifts this morning whilst you slept and it dawned on me that it was your birthday. Why didn't you say something?" That caught her by surprise. He was watching her? A blush made its way to her face. She silently thanked the night for its dark texture in the room.

"I – uh, well you see – I just – you were so busy and I. I was- um." Her mind was doing cartwheels as her mouth tumbled. He stared at her before laughing at the way her face knitted to pronounce such simple words.

"No worries. That was one of the gifts I wanted to give to you." Her brown eyes blinked in the moonlight. He had a small smile before reaching to the side of the mirror and bringing a gold box in front of him on the floor. He placed the hair piece beside him as he caressed the golden box in front of him.

"I wanted to give this to you the most." He spoke softly, facing the box towards her. Lucy watched silently as he unclasped the hooks and lifted the lid. Inside was a set of 14 golden keys, fashioned individually to show their single appearance. He placed it on the floor so that she could see.

"I bought the golden zodiac keys for you since you nagged so much about the constellations. Trust me, I think I know more about the skies than my own advisors. No thanks to you, princess." Lucy let out a bubbled laugh as she viewed each key. Her heart throbbed excitedly when he raised them to the mirror so she can speculate on its beautiful appearance. After placing the last key down, she eyed the two keys that still settled in the box.

"What about those?" She pointed to the one that had an outline of a dragon. With fire trimmings at the length. He smiled when he slowly picked this up and held it to her.

"This is the key to my mansion. If you ever find this place, you're more than welcomed home." He smiled brightly, twisting the key around so she can have a good look at its features. The artistic molding of its appearance glistened from the lamp beside the pink-haired male. He placed it back and slowly picked the last,

"This is personally, one from me." Picking up the last key, he held it towards her. This time, it was a key that was structured like a star with a hint of fire inside its core. He held it closer for the girl to inspect and the tears that was built in her eyes dropped.

"It's the most beautiful key I've ever seen." She murmured, squeezing her hands against her own in pure agitation and peering at the key lovingly from her side. It glistened with detail. From the refined edges that molded into the likeness of a key, to the fire that burned inside – unfailing flames licking its capsule.

"This is a specialized key that I requested from the best craftswoman in land. It has a special touch as the fire will never die out, according to her. Let's wait and see if it holds to her words." He twirled the key a bit.

"What door does it open?" She asked and watched as he flinched visibly. A shy hue of red settled on his face before he casted a glance to her face.

"Well, it's actually for an intangible door that can't be opened by just any key. Just this one." This raised an eyebrow.

"Intangible? But how would you expect-"

"That's the key to my heart." Her heart throbbed inside her chest. It seemed like the silence that was shared between the two lingered for hours and yet it was just only for a few seconds,

"I've fallen for you, Lucy. Ever since meeting you, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I've become a pathetic mess and the generals have been teasing me endlessly of my slip-ups. The servants have been trying to find the mysterious girl who has shaken the 'Great Dragneel Prince' who apparently has no sex drive compared to a rock but they don't know it's the girl in the mirror." He chuckled weakly, placing the key back in its case and leaning towards the blonde girl,

"I love you, Lucy." Tears brimmed her eyes and the blonde leaned in as well, mustering up the courage that dwelled in the lowest pits of her soul,

"You stupid prince," She breathed out before looking at the offended pinkette with a big grin, "You have no idea how scared I was to tell you the same thing." With a blush settling on her chest, she smiled brightly,

"I love you too, Natsu Dragneel." There was silence once more and the pinkette swore loudly. Lucy watched curiously as the prince placed the golden box beside him and smacked both hands on his face. Murmuring quietly to himself before taking another peek through his fingers and looking at her. Her eyes watched as he grinned pathetically to himself whilst his hands covered his face.

"Are you okay?" He shook his head in response.

"I'm just so damn happy. I want to hug you but I also want to kiss you but I want to do both. Ugh. I'm just so happy."

"You weirdo." The blonde laughed as he rubbed his face with his hands repeatedly. They both laughed at his childish antics before it smothered into light chuckles.

"Why did you come back anyway?" Lucy asked, as they calmed down from their recent mirth's.

"You called me." He replied simply, before looking at her with such strong determination. His sudden words made the blonde to slowly at the memory of when she stood in front of the mirror with her cake and said his name ever so softly.

"Even if you're taken away from me, I won't stop until I find you and hear your voice again."

"Don't say things like that!" The blonde exclaimed, a hand raised up to her face to hide the blush that was starting to settle onto her face.

"I'm serious!" The pinkette exclaimed, folding his arms across his chest, "No matter how far you are from me, I'll always find you." Lucy giggled at how seriously ridiculous Natsu looked. It certainly didn't suit him. The sudden thought of Natsu being serious sent a wave of laughter rumbling in her lungs.

"I want to kiss you, Luce." Her laughs stopped. He was looking at her from the other side of the mirror. A strange sensation shot through her body and it made such a fluttery feeling rumble in her stomach.

"W-what?" He look at her when she voiced it out. It wouldn't hurt, right? She swallowed thickly before nodding almost too slowly.

"L-Lucy." He said her name with a low but strained tone as they leaned towards the mirror. Slowly but surely, their face came closer until upon instinct, Lucy closed her eyes and just let gravity take hold.

* * *

"Is that so?" Lucy watched as her mother prepare another delicacy in the kitchen. The nimble fingers of Layla Heartfilia rolling the pastries of their dessert looked inviting and delicate. Lucy had just finished her story about the boy that she had fallen in love with and Layla looked very pleased with the way Lucy had described the pinkette to her.

"Does this male have a name?" Lucy nodded as Layla smiled sweetly.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel."

The movement of Layla's hands stopped. This did not go unnoticed by the Heartfilia heiress that paused with a slight thumping of her heart by panic. The blonde reached out for her mother, immediately noticing how the sudden revelation of Natsu made her mother act like this out of the blue and the way her mom's usual warm skin suddenly felt cold.

"Mom?" This snapped Layla out of her reverie and she offered a smile to her daughter.

"Natsu, was it? He sounds like an absolute gentleman." This earned a scoff from the young blonde, who shook her head almost immediately,

"Him? Gentleman? _Please, _that's the last thing that idiot would ever be in my book." The older Heartfilia woman chuckled,

"I'd like to meet him. After this. If that's okay with the both of you, of course." Lucy blinked but offered a small smile,

"He'll be gone for a while but when he comes back, you'll be the first to know. I promise."

"That would be nice." Layla smiled.

* * *

"That was so not fun." Lucy groaned, dragging her overnight bag towards the house. She had been away for a week for a school camp. Needless to say, she had missed Natsu terribly and had thought so much to ditch the trip and just return home. Unfortunately, her mom had insisted in joining with the kids her age and have fun while she still had her youth.

"Go she said," the blonde muttered to herself as the thought of her smiling mom came into mind, "it will be fun, she said." Adjusting the bag strap hanging from her shoulder. Suddenly, memories from the night of birthday sent a wave of heat onto her.

"Natsu should be waiting for me." The blonde murmured, unlocking the door and walking around the inner complex until it reached the stairwell to her room. Kicking the door open tiredly, the blonde shuffled to kick her shoes off before placing her bag on the floor and walking towards the bed. Falling ungracefully in a heap before closing her eyes. It was good to be home.

Mustering up her energy to turn, the blonde finally pushed herself from the bed and turned to look at the mirror. Eyes widened and mouth dropped in a silent scream. Energy filled her body and she darted forward to the place where the mirror once stood beside the wall.

It was gone – but that wasn't the reason why her heart dropped.

There was mirror shards on the floorboard.

* * *

She looked everywhere for the large framed mirror. Searching the other complex rooms and the guests' rooms, her search was all in vain – she even searched the dusty attics and pulled out the floorboards to search below. The sound of the door clicked and her attention was raised to where her mother had just entered the foyer. Carrying a large plastic bag filled with groceries and another paper bag filled with other things,

"Lucy? What's going on? Is everything okay? You look flustered-"

"The mirror! Have you seen the mirror?!" There was a clear indication of confusion plastered on her mother's face. She placed the bags on the nearest table and took her coat off,

"Mirror? What mirror?" Layla watched as her daughter groaned in utter frustration before grabbing her hand in desperation and tugging the older blonde upstairs to her room.

"There was a mirror sitting here," Lucy heaved desperately, as soon as she literally dragged her mother to the room, "It was this big and it had gold trimmings. It sat on this side of the room," Lucy pointed out, indicating the area where the furniture piece once stood.

Silence embraced the room and the older blonde woman sat tiredly on Lucy's bed. Her brown eyes had a bit of sadness. Her fingers were shaking. Her mind was wheeling the memories and her mouth quivered in a sad smile.

"I threw it away." The shock that exploded onto Lucy's face was unexplainable. Her face dropped into utter blankness and her mouth opened in a silent protest. "I tried to protect you from fate but it seemed no matter how hard I tried, you would always say his name." Layla said in a light tone.

It was time.

"Please wait here." Lucy watched as her mother left abruptly. She sat back on the bed and just stared at the place where the mirror once stood. The tears started building and it escaped effortlessly on her face. The sudden thumping of feet walking outside her room send the blonde in a frenzy to wipe her tears away.

Layla returned with a familiar looking box that had gold trimmings. The sudden rush of memories flooded Lucy's mind and she shook her head as Layla placed it on the bed before climbing on top of the mattress until they sat opposite of each other. Layla looked down sadly, fingers caressing the box and reaching towards the latch.

"Our ancestral lineage was once represented by a woman named Anna Heartfilia." Layla said, looking to her daughter carefully, "A woman who represented the Planetary Advisory and was also the best craftswoman in the country – she was also a strong magic enchantress that held the power of time. A prince had approached her with the strangest request. To make fourteen sets of keys. Twelve for the constellations in the sky, one for his kingdom and the other," She unlatched the box and opened the wooden box, "for his heart."

Lucy watched as the lid revealed the keys that Natsu had shown her through the mirror. It was just a realistic as he had shown her. Her eyes wandered to the last key where the fire still burned in its capsule.

"It's still burning, Natsu…" The blonde murmured softly, picking the key and holding it to her heart. Squeezing it tight to her chest as if it would just disappear from her. Layla watched silently as her daughter let the tears fall from her eyes. The hurt twisted inside the older Heartfilia.

"There's an explanation, isn't there?" Lucy voiced before raising her eyes to look at the woman before her who nodded at her question. There should be. Her mother would never do anything without reason.

"Anna was certainly intrigued by the Prince's words about the girl in the mirror. Because of that, she had designed the keys to activate as a breakthrough between the two worlds. Especially his key." She looked away,

"Throughout the Heartfilia, the story had been passed down through generations of the name Natsu Dragneel. The prince had told Anna that it was a girl with the last name of Heartfilia yet he had no idea that Anna was a Heartfilia. You started saying his name after turning seven. We tried everything in our power to sway your mind from that name but it only grew stronger. Your father and I decided to bring you to this place-"

"The Dragneel compound." There was a moment of silence that whispered 'yes'. Suddenly, it made sense of why the house meant so much to her mother.

"And the name that you always screamed in your dreams stopped. We thought it was fine. We can finally move on. Until you told me what happened."

"But why would you do that? Why would you try and destroy something that finally made sense to me!? The dreams had made no sense. The constant moving made no sense. Your behavior after I told you about Natsu made no sense! Nothing had made sense until I met him." The older woman flinched outwardly before offering a sad smile,

"He called out your name whilst you were away. I was putting your stuff away until he called for you but I told him that you were gone for a week."

Lucy's heart began to break and then suddenly, a sad smile made its way to her face. The blonde heiress looked down at the key that was still in her hand. It flickered slightly.

"He said that no matter how far she was, he'll always find her."

* * *

Picking up the shards of the mirror was an easy task after her mother left the young blonde girl to herself. After gathering the pieces, she threw them in the plastic bag and pushed it towards the door. Decided to throw it later. The box laid still on the bed. Waiting for the young blonde to peer inside and look at its contents. She succumbed to the temptation and looked once more until noticing the panel for the lid was out of place.

"Huh?" The blonde mumbled, flipping the lid open and realizing that there was another latch that held a secret compartment. Pulling the string that was tucked away at the edges, the lid fell apart into two and a hair piece fell out.

"Stupid prince." The blonde whimpered. Musing through the memories of _him _and losing her grip slightly on the lid. Reaching forward and picking the hairpiece. She walked to the place where the mirror once stood and imagined its golden trimming and the reflection of herself. She imagined Natsu's taunting as she undid her hair and briefly ran her fingers into her golden tresses to smooth out her strands. Slowly, she twisted her golden locks into delicate upturns with skill. Her fingers working precisely until it was a complete majestic, traditional Japanese bun with the hair pin glistening in her hair.

Laughing shyly of how ridiculous she was acting, her body moved on its own towards the bed and grasped two keys. The key to the mansion and the key to his heart. Slowly, she walked to the door and closed it shut. With the compound key in her hand, her fingers thrusted the key into the lock and twisted it with a sharp intake of breath.

A figure stood outside the door with a small but sad smile. Her head leaned back onto the wooden walls to look at the walls and the ceiling before her eyes shut bitterly and the tears rolled slowly down her cheeks. Her hands fisted themselves in her dress.

"Goodbye… Lucy."

It was time.

* * *

Lucy didn't expect anything. After locking the door and turning it once more with the key that Natsu spoke about it being the key to his home, she just took a few steps before sitting down on her bed. What was she expecting? Some kind of portal? A miracle to happen? She looked down at Natsu's keys and smiled softly at them. This wasn't some kind of fairy tale where she could just get everything she wanted.

"Geez Lucy, you're such a day dreamer…" The girl chuckled weakly to herself, pushing down all her thoughts and headed towards the door. Pulling the key out of the lock and twisting the knob with a gentle push. A strong gust of wind pushed its way past her face, causing the blond to shut her eyes tightly.

The sound of the birds chirping in the row of cherry blossoms filled her ears and the fresh crisp smell of uncluttered air and food embraced the young blonde. She was suddenly standing outside on the patio, her clothing had changed into something more traditional. A pure white kimono with a pink obi encircling her waist and a much larger dark pink outer coat sat on her shoulder adorned with gold stitched of a dragon.

"Where am I?" She murmured to herself, taking an unsure step and looking around. The scenery around her looked surreal, like a dream. The entire place looked unoccupied but the clothesline and pots of food and spices told her otherwise. The array of weapons stacked to the side also told her that she was in a place where it was certainly filled with people. That was including the stables the horses and other means of animals. It all seemed like a dream.

A dream.

A dream she once saw.

"Lucy?" A voice called out and her heart throbbed painfully at the familiarity of that voice. Slowly, she turned around to where the voice had come from. After turning around, tears pricked to her eyes and she felt her mouth open in confusion with a smile and a pout. She wasn't sure. But the tears and the pounding of her heart screamed in relief.

"Natsu…" She said weakly. He stood there proudly with his generals standing behind him with confusion and interest. His mouth had dropped in a silent shock and his eyes were widened in realization. Without a second, she was suddenly captivated in a pair of warm arms that had plucked her off the ground and held tightly, as if she was going to slip out of his grasp. Her mouth turned upwards in a small before she giggled. It took a few moments before he placed her down on the floor shakily. He had the biggest smile that she'd ever seen and she giggled at the scene before him.

"My princess, how did you-?" She pulled out the two keys that held importance to her. Showing them to him, he broke into a large grin. The grin was also heightened by the fire that burned in his key.

"I opened the door to you, Natsu." She replied simply. Trying to fight the blush that was threatening her cheeks. He pulled her into another warm embrace and instantly noticed the hair piece that was adorned in her hair.

"I've waited for you, princess. As promised." He said, burning the memory of the blonde into his mind and giving a light squeeze. The blonde laughed in response.

* * *

"You should've told her as soon as we entered this compartment the first time." Jude spoke as he consoled his wife who was weeping in Lucy's room. The older blonde brushed the tears away with her hands before smiling weakly down at the golden box that sat with the 12 keys inside.

"How could I, Jude? I wanted to spend every moment with her until the time was right." The male watched his wife carefully before pulling her into a warm embrace.

"You did the right thing, Layla. You did the right thing." He patted her back softly, running smoothing hands into her hair as she wept. His eyes looked at the box that sat on the bed and wished in his heart that the constellations would look after their daughter.

"After all, it was actually Anna who weaved the Dragneel household. The redwood structure. The compound. It was passed down from generation to generation and now it was in your hands. This is why you've looked after this house for such a long time. So that the portal between two worlds won't be broken until he found her. It wasn't the mirror. It was the house that connected them."

Layla sniffled, "Anna had approached me in a dream telling of this strange event when I was pregnant with Lucy." There was a brief pause. "Because of the Prince's strange request to meet the girl in the mirror, his determination to find her. The trust he built upon her. The love that he was willing to throw his life away for her. Anna promised him that they would meet."

"A true Heartfilia." Jude smiled. "I'm glad that right before this whole thing started, you were willing to stand beside her. Knowing of the consequences of what would happen."

"Thank you, Jude." The older Heartfilia complimented. Both adults embracing each other as the world they once knew crumbled. Like a figment from a dream. The magic wavering and becoming undone. Layla pressed herself to her husband, the tears falling freely as she could feel him slip through her fingers. Slipping away.

She could feel herself slipping away.

"You did well, Layla." A voice called out softly.

"I wouldn't have done it without you… Anna."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"Layla…." A dream yet someone was calling her. The named blonde turned her head and saw a woman sitting beside her._

_"Anna?" It couldn't be yet there was the Heartfilia Ancestor. Sitting there beside her sick bedside. A small smile on her face. The older woman nodded. Reaching towards the bedside table and briskly grabbing a damp cloth from within the container._

_"I have a favor to ask you… Layla." The sick blonde blinked before attempting to sit up on her bed. _

_"You're really going to ask someone as sick as me?" _

_"No one but a Heartfilia can do it. Heartfilia don't give up." Anna replied, pressing the cloth softly to the sick blonde. Layla swallowed thickly._

_"Tell me." The cloth paused before Anna replaced it back on the basin bowl. Eyebrows knitted together in a thoughtful way of finding the words to express._

_"You're daughter. Lucy. What do you think of her?" Layla fought back the surprised expression. It was completely out of the blue and so far-fetched from her thoughts, she had never once considered that Lucy would be part of the conversation with the Heartfilia ancestor. Instinctively, her hand went to her growing belly. Hand plastered protectively. A dangerous thought crossed her mind._

_She had never told anyone of the baby's name. No one knew that she would call the baby Lucy._

_"Lucy? I have no worries for her. Whatever may come her way. Be it sun or storm. I'll know she'll pull through."_

_"Even if she was not from this timeline?"_

_Layla felt her mouth quiver in shock and partially in a little anger. What was Anna talking about?_

_"Not from this timeline?" She repeated, "I think I know that she is from this timeline. She is growing in my belly as we speak." The older Heartfilia shook her head slightly. A bit unsure of how to express her thoughts to the sick blonde._

_"Long ago, there was a prince that fell in love. He came to me and told me about the girl in the mirror. He didn't know much about her. Except her name. Lucy Heartfilia." Anna walked away from the bed, observing the pictures that decorated the walls. Admiring the handiwork of presents gifted for the awaiting arrival of the small Heartfilia. She reached out and lightly ran her fingers on the walls, a thoughtful sigh escaped her lips._

_"The prince didn't know that I was a Heartfilia. I was shocked by this fact. Knowing that I was the only Heartfilia alive – then it clicked. He was talking about a future Heartfilia. My descendant. My own blood."_

_"He could be making it up." Anna turned around,_

_"He wasn't." Anna replied, "This entire household belonged to his family. The Heartfilia compound is built on the Dragneel compound."_

_"The Dragneel compound?! You don't mean- but that was more than – you can't be saying-"_

_"It's exactly as I mean." Anna said with a smile, "Natsu Dragneel, second son to the Dragneel Lineage in the seventh hundred era met your daughter. Through a mirror."_

_"I don't know whether it was by accident or just pure coincidence, but he had caught on about the mirror being connected to a parallel universe. Meaning there was somewhat some magic. Somewhere and somehow. He approached me and asked me to weave his soul into the house. In which I did. It's like he also knew something about the house." She paused._

_"He sacrificed his life for a key that could unlock both worlds to meet her. Which he trusted me fully with the process. A strange thing. A life to meet her and a soul to open both portals to both worlds. Unfortunately, it was a process that would mean waiting for another seven hundred years until both portals would connect. He agreed instantly."_

_"He told me, that no matter how far she was, he'll always find her."_

_Layla felt the baby inside her kick. _

_"I'll be blunt, Layla." Anna added, "You'll die when the child is seven years old. Jude will also pass at the age of forty two. Given the circumstances, I'll give you both a chance at life – but there's a catch."_

_Layla felt the baby kick again. This time, her eyes were struggling to open and revert this dream back to reality._

_"At the age of seven, Lucy will begin to have dreams. That will also be same time your world will stop existing but you will continue to exist. When Jude reaches forty two, his timeline will also stop to exist but the both of you will continue to exist. You will watch Lucy grow and prosper, not muttering a single noise about your timelines. However, you will bring her back to this house. When the time is right. And when she is given the choice to choose whether to open the door or not, you won't stop her."_

_"The baby…" Layla croaked, hands fluttering around to her stomach. "It's coming…"_

_"I trust you enough to make the right choice, Layla. Not for your sake, but for your daughter." Anna turned around to leave,_

_"This house – his life is woven into this house you say?" Layla breathed between gaps, reality became more vivid to her._

_"Yes." The dream shattered and Layla was brought out into reality. The pain from her stomach became unbearable as she felt the child within her twist agonizingly. Before calling out to the servants, she looked up to the ceiling and screamed with all her might._

_"You better take care of my daughter!"_

* * *

**Wow. That was a pretty long one. **

**B7K :)**


End file.
